


All I've Ever Known

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: High School is Hell Verse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everything hurts so heres some cute shit, F/F, Its really short but Im sad so let me live, No beta or editor, Season 3 broke me, Soft Girlfriends, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Season 3 destroyed me so here's some fluff(Don't worry, there are no spoilers here)





	All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Everything hurts...
> 
> Anyway season three was really good, but I need some cute Catradora stuff after being emotionally destroyed

Catra hummed quietly to herself as Scorpia drove the car to Adora’s house. She fiddled with the edge of her jacket, trying to stay calm. She knew exactly how much of a big deal staying at Adora’s house was now that they were dating. Were they dating? It wasn’t really like that had been established. 

“Awww, are you nervous?” Scorpia teased.

“No, I’m not nervous! I don’t get nervous! I’m just staying at Adora’s house while Claire is away on business.” Catra wasn’t even completely sure how this had happened. One second she was telling Adora how Claire would be gone all weekend and how she most likely would be staying with Entrapta, and the next she was asking Claire if she could stay with Adora instead. Oh god, what if Adora didn’t want to be around her after this? She had worked hard to become friends with her after leaving Frighton, and they were whatever the hell they were and-

“I can tell you’re spiraling.” 

“Wha- I don’t spiral!”

“Come on, I can read you! We’re best friends and practically sisters at this point. I know you’re nervous.” She wasn’t looking at her, but Catra could tell that Scorpia had a smile on her face.

“So what if I’m nervous? I’m entitled to it!” She exclaimed.

“Oh Wildcat, you’ve got no reason to be nervous! Adora just wants to spend time with her girlfriend, and I’m guessing Angella will-”

“OH FUCK! ANGELLA IS GOING TO BE THERE AND I HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF TO HER!”

“Catra, that wasn’t the point of-”

“AHHHHHH”

_________________________________________

Adora bounced her knee as she looked out the window for Scorpia’s beat up car. She just wanted to spend a nice weekend with her girlfriend and she was late. That wasn’t really doing anything for her anxiety.

Catra

**(6:14) Pulling onto your street right now**

**(6:14) Sorry I’m late**

_ (6:15) No it’s fine _

**(6:16) Pulling up now**

Adora’s head whipped over to the window just in time to see the car pulling in. She jumped up from her chair and ran down the stairs to the front door. A knock at the door gave her the cue to open it to Catra.

“Hey Adora,” Her girlfriend smirked. All Adora wanted to do was kiss that smirk off her face, but Angella was coming over and she had a feeling it would be awkward for her to makeout with her girlfriend in front of her mom.

“Mom, I’m taking Catra’s stuff to my room!” She yelled as she grabbed Catra’s hand.

“I’ll call you down for dinner.” She responded. 

This was going to be fun.

_________________________________________

Catra didn’t think Angella would have let them go away without a talk establishing boundaries. Apparently that wasn't the case because the second Adora closed her door, she pressed her lips against Catra’s.

“Hey Catra,” She murmured, slowly going back in for another kiss. 

The two girls sat on the bed as Catra softly pressed a kiss on Adora’s cheek. The blonde smiled, turning to face her. She brushed a stray wisp of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward.

“Wanna watch a movie?” She smirked as Catra groaned and threw herself against Adora’s pillows.

“Let’s do it.”

_________________________________________

Three hours and an empty box of pizza later, Adora was lying comfortably against Catra. She honestly couldn’t imagine a safer place for her to be. Catra was her comfort, her sweetheart, her girlfriend. Adora closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, happy to have found a place where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes title is a reference to Hadestown
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
